Jugando a los Novios
by LatexoHPo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo los celos hacen mella en la Chilindrina y Quico? Un juego que se convierte en algo... ¿peligroso?
1. ¿A qué vamos a juegar?

**JUGANDO A LOS NOVIOS**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Roberto Gómez Bolaños (excepto La Chilindrina, que fue agandallanda xD) y a Televisa.

**N/A: Al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo I. ¿A qué vamos a "juegar"?**

Es un día como cualquier otro en la vecindad, como cualquier otro día…, o sea que la Chilindrina es persegida por el Chavo por todo el patio, ella queriendo escapar de la escoba que su amigo, hábilmente, mantiene firmemente sostenida en las manos con el único objetivo de golpearla.

—¡No, Chavito, no!— grita desesperada la niña pecosa.

—¡_Ora _si vas a ver, Chilindrina! ¡Dijiste que sí me ibas a invitar de tu paleta!— contesta el Chavo a paso veloz.

Pero el paso veloz del Chavo se detiene abruptamente (y también el propio Chavo) al ver en medio del patio principal a la niña bonita de la vecindad: Paty.

—Hola, Chavito— saluda Paty con ese tonito de voz y movimiento de pestañas que dejan al niño del ocho embrutecido completamente (y a lo que Don Ramón no le encuentra explicación siendo que el Chavo no tiene la edad para andar de baboso por una niña).

—Hola, Paty— contesta el Chavo percibiendo la aparición de aquellos como corazoncitos que lo rodean cada que ve a aquella chiquilla, chiquilla que come una paleta muy parecida a la que la envidiosa de la Chilindrina no le ha querido dar.

—No deberías de juntarte con la Chilindrina, Chavo. Es una envidiosa. Yo sí te convido de mi paleta, ¿sale?

Y el corazón del Chavo se va a la luna, o al menos eso piensa él.

—¡Zas! y que yo comía paleta… ¡zas! y que luego… ¡Zas! Gracias, Paty— bailotea el Chavito muy contento.

—De nada, Chavo— sonríe Paty partiendo por la mitad la paleta de caramelo macizo, ni tan macizo porque luego luego se rompió, y dándole la mitad a aquél niño enamorado.

La Chilindrina, que se había detenido y vuelto sus pasos al comprobar que ya no era perseguida por el Chavo, observa aquella escena con una mezcla de envidia y celos. ¡Esa Paty! Le cae rete gorda, no la soporta. No sólo es el hecho de que esa niña es más bonita que ella, que tiene juguetes más grandes y bonitos que ella, también esta su tía Gloria, la que trae a su papito lindo cacheteando las banquetas; no, no es eso, es que Paty logra que el Chavo se ponga todo menso y bruto con B de burro y baboso con sólo mirarla. Y a ella, que lo había conocido desde que tenían cuatro años, que lo quería tanto, que hasta, a veces, le _emprestaba_ a su papá para que no se sintiera tan solito, la miraba como si fuera uno más de sus cuates. Siente muchas ganas de llorar, pero se las aguanta y se queda ahí parada, en la entrada de la vecindad, viendo cómo el Chavo come esa mitad de paleta que Paty le regaló. Quizá si ella le hubiera dado desde antes de su paleta... ¡Y se la iba a dar! Era sólo que le encantaba hacer enojar al Chavo, ahora todo había salido mal.

Ya era hora de salir a jugar, tal vez el Chavo estuviera ahí en el patio con su cara de menso, lo que era muy bueno, podría decirle que si quería que le prestara su pelota y cuando el Chavo dijera que sí, entonces él le contestaría que no, y se burlaría del otro en sus narices como tantas otras veces. Claro que esta vez se aseguraría de agacharse a tiempo, no podía permitir darle de narizasos en los puños al Chavo otra vez.

Se asoma primero por la ventana para asegurarse de que el Chavo está ahí, y ahí está. ¿Y que era eso que lamía con gran ávidez? ¿Una paleta? ¡Una paleta! y es sólo un pedazo. ¡Yupi! Su mami le había comprado aquella mañana una paleta de caramelo gigante, ¡era hora de presumirla!

Federico Matalascayando Corcuera, mejor conocido como Quico, sale de su casa muy contento, con la enorme paleta en su mano derecha camina hasta llegar junto al Chavo, y hace esa cara de presunción que sólo a él le sale tan bien.

—Ejem, ejem…— carraspea entre sus cachetotes de niño sano para hacerse notar.

El Chavo, que ya casi termina su pedazo de paleta y sigue mirando a Paty acabarse la suya, escucha a Quico, no quisiera voltear, pero no puede evitarlo y observa a su amigo de cachetes de toronja de a peso. Ve la paleta gigante, se le antoja, porque aquél pedazo de paleta que Paty le dio no es suficiente para calmar su hambre. Observa el caramelo con ilusión, pero se desvanece enseguida. Quico siempre le hace lo mismo, le presume algo, se lo embarra casi en la cara y luego le da el escolón diciéndole que no. Así que se enoja, tampoco puede evitarlo.

—¡Para que te lo veas que no me importa porque esta paleta está muchísimo mejor que la tuya!

—¿Ah, sí?— inquiere Quico presumido y enseguida da un manotazo. El pedazo de paleta que aún le quedaba al Chavo termina en el suelo, quebrada.

—¡Qué grosero eres, Quico!— exclama Paty indignada, no le gusta que le hagan ese tipo de cosas al Chavo— Ahora ya no voy a jugar contigo. Vámonos, Chavo.

Toma al Chavo de la mano y lo obliga a irse con ella al otro patio. Sabe que su amigo puede romperle la cara a Quico. Tampoco quiere eso.

Quico observa cómo se van, juntos, de la mano. Y siente eso en el pecho que no sabe qué es ni cómo llamarlo. Porque él tiene todo, menos aquello que hace especial al Chavo, eso que parece gustarle a Paty. Había olvidado que la tarde anterior había podido, ¡al fin!, convencer a Paty de que jugara solamente con él. La única condición había sido que ella escogería el juego, y él aceptó. ¡Lo que hubiera dicho el Chavo viéndolos jugar a ellos dos solitos! Aunque ahora ya no lo sabría, Paty se había enojado, ya no jugaría con él.

Chilindra había visto todo el espectáculo. Ahora estaba más triste, Paty y el Chavo se habían ido juntos y de la mano. Sólo quedaba Quico, que no le interesa en lo más mínimo. No hasta que ve esa cara de desaliento en los ojos de huevo frito del riquillo de la vecindad, le da pena. Decidida, se acerca a él.

—No estés triste, Quico— intenta consolarlo sin explicarse el por qué— ¿Qué importa que la presumida de Paty no quiera jugar contigo?

—Es que habíamos quedado en que íbamos a jugar a los novios…

Aquella declaración le causa risa a la Chilindrina, jugar a los novios… jugar a los… ¡Pero que buena idea!

—Oye, Quiquín— canturrea la niña esperando que su idea se aceptada por Quico.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A ti te gusta Paty, verdad?

Quico la mira sintiendo cómo el color se le sube a las mejillas, y aunque hay mucho espacio ahí piensa que no será suficiente para tanto color.

—Yo… este… yo… ¿yo?— balbucea torpemente para intentar ocultar los nervios que lo han asaltado.

—Y a mí me gusta el Chavo…— continúa la Chilindrina sin hacer caso a su sonrojado amigo.

—¿Qué dices que dijiste?— la interrumpe Quico.

—Que a mí me gusta el Chavo y…

La Chilindrina se detiene cuando escucha la estruendosa carcajada del Cachetes de marrana flaca. Ahora recuerda que él también le cae muy gordo.

—¿De qué te ríes?— le pregunta muy molesta.

—Es que no pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos— contesta Quico sin parar de reír, aunque enseguida lo hace, cuando ve ese brillo en los ojos de la Chilindrina, ese que aparece antes de que la niña se desquite con él—… ¿tan malos antojos?… ¿inclinaciones?… ¿preferencias?… ¡No, pos me doy!

—¡YA! Mira, lo que quiero decir es que tengo una idea para que el Chavo me haga caso a mí y Paty a ti— explica la niña haciendo uso de toda su paciencia.

—¿Ah sí? A ver, ¿cuál es esa idea?

—¡Qué finjamos que tú y yo somos novios!

—No, pos´ qué "ideota"— murmura Quico sorprendido con los pensamientos de aquella niña.

—¿Ton´s qué? ¿Sí somos novios?

—¡No qué, sácate! ¿Qué van a pensar mis amistades de la alta si se enteran de que mi novia pertenece a la chusma… y que es tan fea… y tan chaparra… y tan salpicada… y tan… ¡AAAAAYY!— ¡Ese pellizco sí que dolió! ¿Qué dijo para merecerlo?— ¡MAMÁÁÁ!

Ante aquél grito en el patio Don Ramón se pone alerta. Sabe que va a arrepentirse, pero también sabe que algo verdaderamente grave puede estar ocurriendo, con esos demonios nunca se sabe. Sale rápidamente de su humilde departamento para encontrar a Quico sobándose el brazo y a su hija todavía con la mano levantada.

—¡Quiquín!— exclama al ver al pobre niño llorando y se acerca de él— ¿Pero qué te pasó, Quico? ¿Estás bien?

Y como ocurre con alarmante frecuencia también Doña Florinda, madre del pobre infeliz, sale a la carrera limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—¡Tesoro! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mami! ¡Me pellizcó!— denuncia Quico con verdadero dolor.

La Chilindrina da un paso atrás, no puede evitar lo inevitable. Tampoco tiene tiempo para decir lo que en verdad sucedió. La vieja chancluda parece autómata, han dañado a su tesoro, el culpable merece castigo.

—¿Cuándo no?— dice sin cansarse de repetir lo mismo cada dos por tres, enseguida le propina tremenda cachetada al pobre Don Ramón, que no hace otra cosa más que dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje— ¡Y la próxima vez vaya a pellizcar a su abuela! Vámonos, Quico, no te juntes con esta chusma.

—Sí, mami… ¡Chusma, chusma! ¡Prrrtt!— sigue el juego el niño. Es algo tan común que ya lo tiene como costumbre indefinida.

Pero esta vez Don Ramón no reacciona, no tira su sombrero ni salta sobre él. Ya sabía que iba a arrepentirse y que no puede, ni quiere, protestar siquiera ante las reacciones de la vieja fodonga esa del 14. No, ahora hay algo más que le sorprende y preocupa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, papi?— escucha a su hija decirle, sorprendida también de no ver reaccionar a su papá.

—Ma, ¿pos´ ora?— no le queda más que preguntarse al hombre— Ma, ¿pos´ora?

—¿Papi?

—Es que ahora no está el Chavo para decirme "Ron Damón, ¿a su abuelita le gusta que la pellizquen?— imita al niño ausente.

La Chilindrina respira aliviada, su papi está bien, sólo que ahora no tiene a quién darle un coscorrón para desquitar su rabia. Comienza a buscar alrededor, tal vez el Chavo, como en otras ocasiones, llegue de improviso y comenta alguna tonteria, como su costumbre es. Quico, que no siguió a su madre hasta su casa nomás para ver qué hacía Don Ramón, también busca al Chavo sin éxito.

Pero sucede, siempre sucede, el Chavo viene entonces, y no lo hace solo. Pasa de largo sin mirar a los otros tres, sin soltar la mano de Paty, que también sonríe coqueta.

La Chilindrina los mira y hace un puchero, Quico baja la cabeza, Don Ramón los sigue con la mirada, sin dejar de sorprenderse.

—Mira nomás, mira nomás… ¡Estos chamacos!— murmura y regresa a su casa a seguir haciendo lo que mejor hace: personificar al más vago de los vagos.

—¿Chilindrina?— habla Quico con voz bajita, como si no encontrara el tono en su garganta.

—¿Eu?

—¿De verdad crees que funcione si finjimos que somos novios?— pregunta Quico sin subir el tono de voz.

Pero la Chilindrina lo mira, su tristeza se convierte en una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí, Quico! ¡Si juegamos a que somos novios, el Chavo se va a dar cuenta de lo que ha perdido y le van a dar los celos!

—¿Los pelos?— pregunta Quico sin saber si no se lavo bien las orejas, o si la Chilindrina está hablando en chino, o si de verdad llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros.

—¡Los celos, Quico, los celos! ¿No sabes que son los celos?

—No.

—Pues mira, los celos son…, los celos son…, eso que sientes cuando… ¡Bueno, no importa! El chiste que el Chavo y Paty van a saber lo que se siente— sentencia la niña pecosa con esa ladina sonrisa que la caracteriza.

_Ya verás, Chavito, ya verás…_

* * *

**Bueno, debería estar actualizando mi traducción, pero hace unos días me encontré con este fic que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo y que ni siquiera había pasado al ordenador. Se me antojó subirlo porque me han regalado la serie en DVD y me he vuelto a morir de la risa con estos personajes entrañables. **

**El tono es distinto a la serie, pues no quise escribir un scrip, sino una narración. No creo tampoco que sea muy humorístico, supongo que no lo es. Pero quería escribir algo distinto, espero no sean tan decepcionante.**

**Un saludo y gracias si decides acompañarme en esta aventura con una de las series más entretenidas y los personajes más mensos que han existido en la televisión.**

**Látex.**


	2. Cuando las cosas no funcionan

**JUGANDO A LOS NOVIOS**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Roberto Gómez Bolaños (excepto La Chilindrina, que fue agandallada xD) y a Televisa.

**N/A. Al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II. Cuando las cosas no funcionan.**

Disfruta mucho de ese juego, no necesita una pelota de verdad, es su imaginación la que lo lleva a aquél estadio, probablemente el Azteca o el Maracaná; es en su mente donde se gesta el encuentro, donde él lleva puesta la cásaca verde, porque está representando a su país en un juego internacional, quizá la final del mundial…

—¡Y la toma Enrique Borja y la patea, y la hace una finta y la lleva hasta el campo contrario, se prepara y… ¡gooooool de Borja!

—¡Bravo por Borja!

El Chavo voltea para ver a la Chilindrina sentada en las escaleras que conducen a la casa de Gloria y Paty; pensaba que estaba solo. La niña sonríe de oreja a oreja y agita las manos simulando una porra en el estadio.

—¿De dónde saliste?— pregunta el Chavo mirándola suspicaz.

—Ay, Chavito— responde ella inocente—, he estado aquí desde hace un ratote, fíjate, fíjate, fíjate. Es que estoy esperando a mi novio, me fue a comprar un helado.

—Ah, vaya…— responde el niño aliviado, hasta que entiende las palabras que ha dicho la Chilindrina —¿Estás esperando a quíen? ¿Qué te va a comprar qué?— inquiere con los ojos muy abiertos. A lo mejor su imaginación ya llegó muy lejos.

La Chilindrina sonríe aún más.

—A MI novio, que me va a comprar un helado.

—No, ya en serio— sonríe también el Chavo sin creer nada de lo que dice su amiga.

—Pos´ ni modo que en broma.

—¿No es una broma?

—N. O. Nel.

—¿Y quién es el menso que dices que te va a comprar un helado?— pregunta el Chavo, ahora sí sin contener la risa.

—¡Mira, Chavo! No te pego nomás porque…, porque ahí viene mi novio— responde la niña pasando del enojo a fingir alegría suprema.

El Chavo mira hacia la salida de la vecindad, ve pasar a Quico con una bolsa de papel en las manos, pero a nadie más.

—¡Qué mentirosa eres, Chilindrina! No viene nadie— exclama el niño del barril sin voltear a mirarla.

—¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Y yo que soy, menso?— habla Quico mientras le entrega la bolsa a la Chilindrina.

—Sí, ya sé que tú eres menso, Quico, pero yo estoy hablando con la Chi…

—¿A quién le dijiste menso?— interrumpe Quico.

—Pus a ti, a quién más…— se detiene la Chilindrina cuando Quico la mira de mal modo. Es que es tan fácil olvidar que Quico es su novio de "supositorio"— Ejé, Aja, Ujó… No es cierto, Quiquito lindo, mi amor… Este… ¿Me trajiste el helado que me prometiste, novio mío?— cambia la conversación la niña, acentuando exageradamente las últimas dos palabras.

—Sí, aquí está, novia mía— responde el cachetón intentando no pensar mucho en lo que dijo su "suponida" novia. El profesor Jirafales ya le había dicho que no era bueno gastar muchas neuronas porque no se pueden reponer.

La Chilindrina saca de la bolsa dos helados de a peso, mira a Quico y le habla en voz bajita:

—¿No pudiste traer helados más grandes? Así el Chavo va a pensar que no me quieres lo suficiente…

—Pues ni lo suficiente ni nada— responde Quico en voz baja también, agachándose a la altura de ella—, no voy a gastar todo mi domingo en ti.

La Chilindrina está a punto de estallar, pero la risa del Chavo se lo impide.

—¿O sea que tú y Quico son novios?— pregunta entre risas el niño del ocho, no se lo puede creer.

—Pues sí, fíjate. ¡Y ahora nos vamos a comer nuestros helados y no te vamos a dar!— responde ella furiosa.

—¡Pos´ al cabo que ni me importa porque tu papá me dio un peso por ir a tirarle la basura y me voy a ir a comprar un helado para mí solito, vaya!

El Chavo sale de la vecindad dejando a la Chilindrina y a Quico con cara de circunstancia.

—Oye, Chilindrina…

—¡QUÉ QUIERES!

—Uy, tú. Creo que esto no fue una buena idea.

—¡Pues tú tienes la culpa! Se supone que tienes que ser lindo conmigo, y mira nomás, me traes un helado de a peso.

—Es que mi mami…

—¡Es que nada, Quico! Si vamos a juegar a ser novios para que la Paty y el Chavo sientan celos tienes que ser más generoso. ¿Quieres que Paty se fije en ti o no?

—Pos´ sí, pero…

—Pues entonces deja de ser tonto y dame también tu helado— exige la Chilindrina, Quico accede y se lo da— Ya ves, así sí. Ahora yo me los como los dos y será como si me hubieras comprado un helado de a dos pesos. Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Creo que me vio la cara de bruto otra vez— dice el cachetón mirando a "su novia" meterse a su casa.

Estaciona su auto a la carrera, tiene que ir con cuidado. Aparca en la esquina y baja rezándole a todos los santos habidos y por haber, rogando no encontrarse a ese niñito mugroso que siempre lo recibe con un golpe. Camina cauteloso mientras siente el sudor recorrer su frente; saca su pañuelo y lo pasa rápidamente por todo su rostro. Suspira por enésima vez y entra a la vecindad. Observa fijamente, con el corazón acelerado y ve a un niño en el patio.

Pero no, no es el Chavo, es sólo Quico. Se acerca lentamente a él.

—Quico, ¿has visto al Chavo?— pregunta temeroso de verse sorprendido por aquél en cualquier momento.

—¿Al Chavo? Sí, cómo no, es un niño chaparro todo mugroso, mugroso y siempre tiene hambre.

¡Pero qué bruto es ese niño!

—¡Quiero decir si lo has visto por aquí, ahorita!

—¡Ah! Por eso digo que sí lo he visto, señor Barriga.

—¿Dónde está?— inquiere el dueño de la vecindad mirando a su alrededor, protegiéndose con el maletín.

—Salió a la calle a comprarse un helado.

—Ah, menos mal— suspira el hombre y deja salir el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Debe apresurarse, no correrá riesgos— ¿Está tu mamá?

—¿De parte de quién?

—¡De parte mía!

—¿Viene a cobrar la renta?

—¡SÍ! ¿ESTÁ O NO ESTÁ?

—¡SÍ ESTÁ!

—¡PUES QUÍTATE!

Y el empujón que le propina al niño lo descoloca por un momento. Se gira a mirarlo, pero Quico parece tomar aquello como lo más normal del mundo y ha vuelto a lo suyo. Vuelve a suspirar. Se pregunta por qué ese niño es tan tonto; pero quizá lo que más le preocupa es que él, Xenón Barriga y Pesado, siempre termina siguiéndole el juego. Es como si fuera una rutina de circo y ellos actuarán el eterno papel de payasos.

Toca la puerta del departamento 14 resignado. Al menos sabe que Doña Florinda sí le pagará la renta, antes de hacer tripas corazón e intentar cobrarle —inútilmente, lo sabe— a Don Ramón.

—¡Ah, señor Barriga! Pase usted, lo estaba esperando.

—Gracias, Doña Florinda.

* * *

El Chavo regresa a la vecindad, esperaba que Quico ya no estuviera en el patio, pero ahí está.

Estuvo pensando todo el rato en que fingió que iría a comprarse el helado. Vio al heladero en la esquina del parque, como siempre; tuvo la tentación de saborear la nieve fresca de limón, su favorita. Pero se contuvo otra vez y apretó el peso ganado dentro de su remendado bolsillo. Tenía que guardarlo, ya tenía una buena cantidad pero todavía no era suficiente. A lo mejor ahora ya no importaba. ¿Y si mejor sacaba su dinero ahorrado ya y se compraba una torta de jamón? No, no…, debe hablar con Paty primero.

Sube las escaleras que conducen al departamento de arriba con lentitud.

—Paty no está.

El Chavo se detiene a media escalera y mira a Quico, interrogándole con la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes?— pregunta bruscamente.

—Porque salió con su tía cuando yo salí a comprar los helados.

Los helados. ¡Ay, sí! los helados. Bruto Quico. Regresa sus pasos y sale corriendo al otro patio, y sigue de largo hasta el tercero. Entra a su casa, levanta el petate en el que duerme y retira los periódicos que, según él, sirven para acolchar un poco su cama. Ahí está su ahorro. Cuenta los pesos y los centavos y agrega el último, el que no ocupó para comprarse un helado. Total, piensa, se ha aguantado el hambre durante ocho años, puede aguantar más.

La puerta del 14 se abre y sale Doña Florinda un poco apenada, tras ella sale el señor Barriga.

—Ay, señor Barriga, disculpe que no tenga cambio. Pero ahorita le acompleto, permítame— dice la mujer y enseguida mira alrededor buscando a su hijo, sonríe al encontrarlo ahí sentado como el niño bueno que es en el alféizar de la ventana—. Quico, Tesoro, necesito que me des los cinco pesos que te di para acompletarle al señor Barriga la renta, te los devuelvo al rato.

Quico mira a su madre y sin pensar lleva su mano al bolsillo de su pantaloncito de marinerito y así obedecerla. Hasta que recuerda que sólo le quedan dos pesos. Porque gastó dos en los helados y uno lo perdió cuando cayó en la coladera de la esquina.

—¿Los cinco pesos?— pregunta absurdamente.

—Sí, Tesoro, los cinco pesos que te dí no hace ni quince minutos. Los necesito para acompletar… ¿No me digas que ya te los gastaste? ¡Pero si te los acabo de dar!

—¿Yo, gastármelos?… ¿Los cinco pesos?

—Sí, Tesoro, ¿te los gastaste o no?— pregunta de nuevo Doña Florinda, sacando toda esa paciencia que debe tener con su hijo.

—¿Los cinco pesos?… ¡Ay, mami, es que me compré dos helados!

—¿Dos helados? ¿Y dónde están?

—¡Me los quitaron, mami!

—¿Quién te los quitó, Tesoro?— exclama la mujer, no puede soportar ver esa carita de tristeza en su hijito.

El niño señala hacía el ladrón. ¿Quién si no?

Don Ramón no lo ve venir, como siempre ocurre. Reacciona ya cuando la cachetada fue dada.

—¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? ¡Vamos, ahí!

—¡Para que no le ande robando sus helados a mi hijo!

¿Robando qué a quién? No comprende nada, sólo siente el dolor del golpe. ¡Ah! Pero ahora sí lo va a escuchar la vieja esa…

—Págueme la renta.

¡Lo que faltaba! El señor Barriga se adelanta y estira la mano hacía Don Ramón.

—Ay, este… ¿sabe, señor Barriga? Es que apenas voy a entrar a trabajar mañana, comprenderá usted pues que no…

—Pues entonces regreso mañana— sentencia el casero, sin comprender lo que ha dicho Don Ramón.

—Con permisito, dijo Monchito…

Escucha el portazo del departamento 72 y él sólo vuele sus pasos hacía Doña Florinda.

—Señor Barriga, comprenderá que con esto…

—Sí, sí, Doña Florinda, no se preocupe. Mañana me paga lo que falta. Muchas gracias.

—A usted.

Al menos el Chavo no ha aparecido. Debe ir con Doña Clotilde a cobrar… Se detiene abruptamente. ¿Don Ramón había dicho que mañana iría a trabajar?

Se chupa los dedos con ávidez. Hacía mucho que no comía un helado y ahora se había comido dos de un jalón. Aquello la animaba un poquito. El Chavo no dio signos de ponerse celoso cuando se enteró de que ella y Quico eran novios, a lo mejor y ni servía de nada y tendría que resignarse a ser siempre la amiga pecosa del Chavo. Pero aquello también tenía su ventaja, Quico podría comprarle no sólo helados, también paletas y pasteles, y caramelos y todo lo que a ella se le antojara.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás comiendo?

La niña mira hacía arriba y descubre a su papito, que la está viendo enojado.

—Estaba comiéndome un heladito, chiquitito…— responde inocentemente, casi con miedo.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste para comprarte un helado?

—Me… me lo invitó Quico…

—¿Sí, tú? ¡Ádale! ¡El cachetón ese dice que tú le robaste dos helados y la vieja chancluda ya me pegó por tu culpa!

—¡No es cierto, papito! Él me convidó…

—¿Ese es el ejemplo que yo te he dado, Chilindrina? No me contestes… ¡Y no te doy una nomás porque…! !Tengo que arreglar mi ropa para ir a trabajar mañana, pero si no!

Chilindrina intenta protegerse de la nalgada, pero no llega. Un momento, ¿qué dijo su papá?

—¿Tú vas a ir a trabajar mañana?— pregunta desconcertada.

—Sí, señorita. Mañana entro a trabajar.

—¿Y de qué vas a trabajar, papi?

—De albañil, no encontré otra cosa. ¿Sabes? Ya estoy cansado de deberle catorce meses de barriga al señor Renta. Y también estoy cansado de no poder darte ni siquiera para que te compres un helado. ¡Pero eso sí, mijita! En cuanto me paguen le devuelves esos helados a Quico, ¿me oíste?

—¡Pero te estoy diciéndo que él me convidó!

—Mira, Chilindrina, no me gusta que seas tan mentirosa. A ver, ¿de cuándo acá ese mocoso payaso te convida de sus cosas?

—Pues desde que somos no… ¡amigos! Sí, papi, Quico y yo somos amigos, y entre amigos se convidan las cosas, ¿no?

—Amigos, sí cómo no. Ya está bien. Vete a tu cuarto o a jugar que tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Pero papi…

—Fuera.

—Pero…

—¡Fuera!

—Pe…

—¡FUERA!

Y la Chilindrina termina, cómo no, berreando y sobándose una nalga que no recibió golpe alguno. Don Ramón suspira cansado. Estuvo toda la mañana en búsqueda de trabajo, está vez de verdad. El trabajo de albañil no es tan malo, sabe hacerlo. Lo malo es tener que trabajar.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias, doña Clotilde!

—De nada, señor Barriga. Que le vaya muy bien.

El señor Barriga sale de la vivienda 71 mientras cuenta el dinero que le ha pagado su inquilina. Es una buena mujer. Claro, sí que tiene cara de bruja, pero una bruja buena. Está de buen humor, ha cobrado ya dos rentas y del Chavo ni sus luces; tal vez el niñito aquél todavía no regrese de comprarse su helado. Es un día afortunado.

Afortunado hasta que siente cómo le falta el aire y le duele el estómago. Boquea en busca del preciado elemento y entre lágrimas ve al Chavo del ocho mirándolo con vergüenza, intentando esconder la escoba con la que lo atacó.

—¡Tenía que ser el Chavo del ocho!— ruge a punto de estallar de coraje en cuanto recupera el aliento.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante castigo? ¿Quién allá arriba no lo quería y se lo recordaba cada vez que iba a la vecindad?

—Fue sin querer queriendo— repite el niño una vez más.

—¡Que sin querer queriendo ni que ocho cuartos! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa escoba?

—Estaba cazando churruminos.

—¿Y qué no sabes que las escobas sólo sirven para…? ¿Que estabas cazando qué?

—Churruminos. Son unos _inseptos_ que parecen moscas, pero que no son moscas… ¡Ay, ahí tiene uno!

—¿Dónde?— pregunta alarmado el hombre.

—No se mueva, ahorita se lo quito.

—¡Pero no me vayas a pegar con la esco…! ¡AY!

—¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Chavo!— grita la Chilindrina (que acaba de salir de su casa) al ver que su amigo le rompe la escoba en la espalda al señor Barriga.

—Es que tenía un churrumino…— intenta disculparse el Chavo.

—¡Niño!— exclama Gloria que viene de la calle junto a su sobrina Paty— ¿Pero por qué le pegas al señor Barriga?

—No, yo no le pegué, es que… pus´…pus´…

Y no puede terminar lo que dice, porque Paty lo mira sonriendo.

Gloria se apresura a ayudar al señor Barriga que ha caído al suelo con el escobazo.

—Con cuidado, señor Barriga. Cálmese. Ande, vamos a mi casa para que descanse un poco y de paso le pago la renta de éste mes.

—Sí, muchas gracias— susurra el pobre hombre.

—Ay, Chavo— habla la Chilindrina al notar que él se ha perdido de nuevo por culpa de Paty— No eres más bruto por falta de vitaminas. ¡Las posadas son hasta diciembre!

—¿Las posadas? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con el escobazo que le dí al señor Barriga?— pregunta el niño reaccionando, ¿de qué hablaba la Chilindrina?

—Pues que todavía no estamos en diciembre y tú ya quieres romper la piñata.

—¿Qué?— exclama el señor Barriga, indignado.

—No le haga caso, señor Barriga. Vamos, ya tengo lo de la renta.

Y el señor Barriga se resigna. Algún día dejará de ir a cobrar la renta, tal vez venda de una vez por todas esa vecindad. A lo mejor, y si tiene suerte, algún día dejará de ver al Chavo del ocho también.

La Chilindrina observa cómo el Chavo sólo tiene ojos para Paty. La niña bonita sube tras su tía y el maltrecho señor Barriga hacía su departamento, sin dejar de sonreírle al niño del ocho.

La Chilindrina ya no se entristece, no más. Lo que siente es furia.

—Oye, Chavo, ¿sabías que Quico me va a comprar una torta de jamón?— pica al niño embobado.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno— contesta el otro sin haber escuchado del todo bien.

—Pues sí, porque Quico y yo somos novios, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, me dijiste hace rato.

Y la Chilindrina se enoja más, está a punto de darle un buen coscorrón, pero Quico sale de su casa con su pelota, murmurando que espera el día en que le lleven su pelota cuadrada. Es hora de juegar, piensa la niña.

—Oye, Quiquín…— canturrea para llamar la atención de ambos— ¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste una torta de jamón?— pregunta al cachetón diciéndole con la mirada que el Chavo está ahí, que tiene que simular.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—¡Ay, Quico! Pero si me la prometiste esta misma mañana…

Y se interrumpe. El Chavo se ha marchado. Lo ve pasar como un nubarrón frente a ellos. ¡Tal vez…!

—¡Chavo! ¿Quién te prestó mi pelota?— grita Quico a todo pulmón.

La Chilindrina se decepciona. El Chavo no ha salido corriendo por los celos, sino porque se ha robado la pelota de Quico otra vez. El cachetón está a punto de salir tras el Chavo, pero ella lo detiene de la camisola.

—¡Esperate, Quico! Tenemos que hablar— dice solemnemente. Ha escuchado esa frase en las telenovelas.

Quico la observa con los ojos muy abiertos, también ha visto las telenovelas. La Chilindrina le dice en pocas palabras que hay que cambiar la táctica. Deben dejar de discutir frente al Chavo y Paty. Deben actuar como novios. Deben evitar que Don Ramón o Doña Florinda se enteren de su juego. Deben evitar ser tan mensos, bueno, nomás Quico, dice la niña.

* * *

**N/A.** _Bueno, antes de subir un capítulo más, me veo en la obligación de aclarar un par de cosas: Esto no pretende ser un fic humóristico, ya lo había dicho anteriormente. Tampoco una copia exacta de la serie, y sin embargo tiene situaciones de dicha serie simplemente porque si no los hubiera, no sería un fic sobre el Chavo del Ocho._

_Mi intención era al princio escribir un sencillo fic sobre estos personajes que me gustan tanto. Al escribir se fue desarrollando una historia en la que trato de explicarme por qué actúan así. La serie, creo yo, tiene un contexto más profundo que las tarugadas que dicen y hacen_.

**elchavofan:** Si te aburre leer esto, corazón, ve la serie o la caricatura. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Blackbird:** Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Alex:** ¡Me encanta que me acompañes en cada fic que escribo! Te quiero, amigo!

**Rwanita:** Mil gracias, preciosa!

**Dvaita:** ¡Gracias! un honor que me leas. Espero que te guste el capítulo n_n

_Gracias también a quiénes leen en el anónimato._

_Un beso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

**Látex.**


	3. El profesor Jirafales

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Roberto Gómez Bolaños (excepto La Chilindrina, que fue agandallada xD) y a Televisa.

**N/A. Al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**JUGANDO A LOS NOVIOS**

**Capítulo 3. El profesor Jirafales.**

Al fin es viernes. Sólo media hora más y la torura se acaba. Tiene fé en los niños, son el futuro de la nación. Aunque en ocasiones como esta no sabe ya ni en qué creer.

—Silencio. ¡Silencio! ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

—Sí, claro, como le caes bien al viejo Longaniza…

—¡TA- TA-TA-TA…TA! ¿Qué dijiste, Chavo?

—Se me chispoteó.

—"Se me chispoteó". ¡Te advierto que como me vuelvas a llamar Longaniza te dejo sin recreo toda la semana próxima!— sentencia el profesor muy molesto. Pero la molestia remite poco a poco y a medida que los ojitos del Chavo se vuelven tristes.

No quiere ser duro con sus alumnos, pero necesita disciplinarlos. Aprecia de verdad a ese chiquillo huérfano, pero es que éste tiene una gran habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Está bien. Decía que el campo es el espacio abierto rural que se utiliza generalmente para el cultivo, la pastura, la ganadería y…. A ver, Gódinez, ¿puedes decirme para qué más se utiliza el campo?

—Pues para jugar fútbol.

—No, Gódinez, lo que yo quiero decir…

—¡Pero así le llamaron ayer que estaba viendo el América contra Monterrey!

—¡Sí, el lugar donde juegan los fútbolistas se llama campo de juego, pero también…!

—¿Ton´s por qué dice que no?

—Siéntate, Gódinez— resopla el profesor. Se repite que tiene fé en los niños, pero en niños como esos ya no está seguro. ¿Qué clase de futuro les espera? O lo que es peor, ¿qué clase de futuro le espera al país con niños como esos?—. Bien, el campo sirve para muchos fines agropecuarios. Aunque también es un buen lugar para divertirse, por ejemplo en los llamados días de campo, o pic nic, que es una comida campestre, al aire libre…

—¿Y dan comida?— interrumpe el Chavo, relamiendose los labios.

—Pues sí, ¿no estás oyendo que es una comida al aire libre? Lo que tienes de bruto lo tienes de bruto— discute la Chilindrina.

No ha parado de molestar al Chavo en todo el día. Está muy enojada con él, ni siquiera le había compartido de su torta de frijoles que le había dado su papi para el recreo. El Chavo no había dado señales de sentir nada con respecto a su noviazgo con Quico.

—Tú que me vuelves a llamar bruto y yo que…

—¡No me digas!— tercia Quico— ¡Tú que le haces algo a la Chilindrina y yo que te rajo la cara!

—¡Tú que me rajas la cara y yo que te la rajo a ti!

—Niños, niños, cálmese— intenta hacerse escuchar el profesor cuando la discusión vuelve a imperar en el salón de clases. Pero es imposible, ya no puede con esos niños. Deja que la discusión prosiga, y no tanto porque se sienta incapaz de controlarlos, sino porque se pregunta, ¿desde cuándo Quico defiende a la Chilindrina?

El camino de la escuela a la vecindad no es muy largo, pueden irse caminando. La Chilindrina ha quedado en regresar a casa con Quico para seguir jugando a los novios, y lo encuentra en el portón de la escuela, esperándola. Sonríe sinceramente; Quico ha tenido un gesto bonito con ella al defenderla del Chavo. Pero no le dirá nada sobre ello, sabe que Quico es tan menso que podría echarlo a perder.

—¿Ya viste, Chilindrina? El Chavo y Paty se van otra vez juntos— le dice su novio de supositorio.

—Sí, ya vi. Bueno, pues no nos queda más que adelantarlos. Dame la mano.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para hacerte manita de puerco! ¿Cómo que para qué? Los novios se agarran de la mano.

—Ah, bueno, así pos´ si. ¿Te lavaste las manos?

—Sí, ¿pero eso qué importa?

—Es que mi mami me ha dicho que no agarre porquerías.

La niña respira profundamente, conteniendo las ganas de darle una patada en las espinillas a Quico. Ya lo sabía, tenía que salir con alguna tontería. Respira una vez más, controlándose.

—Deja de decir mensadas y dame la mano.

—Oh, bueno, ya.

Caminan en dirección al Chavo y a Paty. Se siente tan raro, piensa Quico. Nunca ha tomado otra mano más que la de su mamá. La mano de la Chilindrina se siente calientita, no lo aprieta, y es tan chiquita. Claro, si el cuerpo es tan chaparro cuánto más la mano.

La Chilindrina aprieta el paso, y también la mano de Quico al momento de pasar junto al Chavo y esa niña Paty. Los mira de reojo, sonríe. Paty se ha quedado boquiabierta, el Chavo los mira, pero ella, la Chilindrina, no sabe interpretar esa mirada. Sonríe más, al parecer han logrado algo con la táctica de las manos.

—¿Te fijaste, Quico? ¡Creo que ahora sí les dieron los celos!

—¿Tú crees?— pregunta Quico incrédulo.

—¿Pos que no viste cómo nos veía el Chavo?

—Pero el Chavo siempre tiene esa cara de piojo con gorrita.

La Chilindrina no tiene más opción que rodar los ojos. Al llegar a la vecindad se fija si el Chavo viene detrás. No hay señales de él ni de esa Paty. Se suelta con brusquedad de Quico. Ambos se miran entre sí, luego a sus manos, vuelven a mirarse y se limpian las manos en la ropa con cara de asco.

—¿Y qué más hacen los novios?— pregunta Quico intentando recordar lo que hacían las parejas que veía en el parque.

—Pues…— se interrumpe la Chilindrina. Iba a decir que los novios se besan y se abrazan, pero por ningún motivo quiere besar o abrazar a Quico ¡Guacátelas!—. Pues he visto que los novios les regalan cosas a sus novias.

—¡Ay, sí tú! El otro día te robaste mi helado.

—Bueno, Quico, ten en cuenta que los novios regalan cosas a sus novias que valen más de un peso. Digo, ¿no? Comienza a hacer méritos. Es como el maistro Longaniza que siempre le regala flores a tu mamá.

—¡Pero yo no tengo dinero para regalarte tantas flores!

—Con una me conformo. ¡Pero eso sí, Quico! Tienes que dármela cuando esté el Chavo viéndonos.

—Sale y vale.

Y cada uno se marcha a su casa.

Rato más tarde el profesor Jirafales entra por el zaguán de la vecindad. No entiende qué está pasando. Da una calada a su puro y observa el ramo de rosas que le ha traído a doña Florinda. Él sabe lo que siente por doña Florinda, está enamorado de ella. Lo supo desde el momento en que aquella hermosa mujer entró al salón llevando de la mano a su pequeño hijo el primer día de clases. Puede sentirlo con sólo pensar en ella, los latidos de su corazón no mienten. Pero él es un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre perfecto, se autoclasifica. Es un pedagogo, sabe que los niños actúan de maneras extrañas, casi siempre imitando a los adultos que tienen de ejemplo. Tal vez esa sea la clave. Niños como el Chavo no tienen más ejemplo que la vida. Paty, la niñita nueva también es huérfana, o eso se imagina, ¿si no por qué vive sólo con su tía? La Chilindrina no tiene más ejemplo que el vago de Don Ramón, no puede esperar otra cosa. Y Quico, el pobre niño que no tiene una figura paterna en quien apoyarse.

Aún se pregunta el repentino cambio de Quico con respecto a la Chilindrina, y viceversa. La ladina niña no se ha metido con el cachetón en varios días, pero en cambio ha sido muy ruda con el Chavo. Y el Chavo…, acaba de verlo platicando en la esquina con Paty. ¿Qué estarán tramando? Cosas de niños, se dice cuando al fin llega frente a la puerta numerada con el 14. Toca suavemente, esperando ver esos ojos lindos que lo apasionan.

La puerta se abre lentamente y entonces se deleita con el brillo de esos ojos lozanos, ojos que lo miran muy abiertos, ojos de huevo frito…

—¡Papi!— escucha la voz estruendosa de Quico— Que diga, hola querido profesor. ¿Viene a ver a mi mami?

Traga en seco ante la confusión, tanto la suya como la del niño que lo sigue mirando con esos enormes ojos de tecolote mal alimentado.

—Sí, Quico. ¿Está tu mamá?

—¿De parte de quién?

—¿Pues que no me estás viendo, muchacho?

—No, usted ya no es un muchacho, es un señor.

Teme perder la paciencia, aprieta en su mano el ramo de flores y en la otra el puro. Sí, definitivamente ese niño necesita una figura paterna.

—¿Quién es, Tesoro?— se escucha la voz de doña Florinda y la puerta se abre más revelando su hermosa figura, según el profesor, claro. Es entonces que lo mira y el mundo desaparece para dejar lugar a ellos dos solamente— ¡Profesor Jirafales! Qué milagro que viene por acá.

—Vine a traerle este pequeño obsequio…

Quico ya sabe lo que viene, y no quiere interrumpir. Sale de entre su madre y el profesor y se posa en medio del patio para no perder detalle. Tal vez así sepa qué hacer con la Chilindrina la próxima vez que el Chavo esté cerca.

—¡Ah! Están hermosas. ¿Pero no gusta pasar a tomar una tacita de café?

—¿No será mucha molestia?

—Ninguna, pase usted.

—Después de usted.

Y la puerta se cierra suavemente. Quico suspira. Otras diez o quince tacitas de café y tendrá papi nuevo. O un papi simplemente, porque nunca ha sabido lo que es tener un papi, ya sea viejo o nuevo.

El profesor Jirafales se sienta en el sillón, esperando a Doña Florinda que ha ido a poner las flores en un jarrón con agua y a preparar el café. Mira como tantas veces las fotografías que adornan la pared y el escábel junto a la sala. La mayoría son de Quico.

Doña Florinda regresa con una bandeja llena de galletas, sonriente.

—En un momento estará el café, profesor.

—Muchas gracias, doña Florinda. ¿Sabe? Necesito preguntarle una cosa con respecto a Quico.

—¿Se ha portado mal en la escuela?

—No. Bueno— sonríe el hombre—, es un niño travieso como todos los demás. Más bien…

—¡Ay! Discúlpeme, profesor. El agua ya ha de estar lista. Voy a prepararle el cafecito y regreso enseguida.

El profesor asiente sin más. Se entretiene mirando de nuevo las fotos. Una de ellas llama su atención, es Quico (por supuesto) con una pelota gigante de colores (cómo no) en lo que parece ser un campo abierto. Aquello le da una idea.

Doña Florinda regresa con la bandeja, está vez con dos tacitas de café y un par de servilletas.

—Muchas gracias, doña Florinda— dice el profesor tomándo su respectiva taza—. Esa foto de Quico ha llamado mi atención. ¿En dónde se la tomaron?

—En el jardín de niños.

—Pero ahí ya no se ven tan chico, ¿cuántos años tenía?

—Eh…, bueno, es que perdió un año…

—No me diga que reprobó kinder ¿Cómo se puede reprobar en un kinder?… Ah, claro, estamos hablando de Quico.

—No, profesor— habla la mujer un poco contrariada—. Lo que sucede es que fue en ese tiempo cuando yo me vi obligada a venir a vivir a esta vecindad, con toda esta chusma. El colegio quedaba muy lejos de aquí, y pues…

—Comprendo, comprendo. Bueno, el caso es que viendo el pasto y el cielo azul de esa fotografía…, doña Florinda, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme a un día de campo mañana sábado?

—¡Ay, profesor Jirafales! Será un placer— sonríe la mujer abiertamente. Pocas son las ocasiones en las que el hombre le invita a otro lugar que no sea dar una vuelta o al parque que está a dos cuadras.

—Muchas gracias, doña Florinda. Quico podrá jugar a sus anchas, se ve que estaba feliz en esa foto.

—Por supuesto que sí. En ese tiempo todavía no sabía que su padre había muerto. No tenía el valor para decírselo y además, era tan pequeño— responde la mujer seriamente. Pocas veces también son las que habla de Federico, su difunto esposo.

—Comprendo. Un niño a esa edad no es capaz de comprender las desgracias de la vida, y siendo Quico, menos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No, nada. Mejor cuénteme, ¿cómo reaccionó el niño cuando le dijo que su padre había muerto? Lo digo porque en aquella ocasión en que mostró su álbum de fotografías, habló de la muerte de su padre con mucha naturalidad.

—Bueno sí. Pues un día simplemente lo senté frente a mí para que hablaramos, y es que ya era la enésima vez que me preguntaba por su papá. Lo había inscrito en el kinder que está junto al parque, y los demás niños, siendo el reflejo de sus ignorantes padres, lo molestaban mucho porque no tenía padre. ¡Pero tenía mucha madre y la sigue teniendo, profesor!

"Así que le expliqué que su papá ya no iba a volver nunca más. Le expliqué que Federico, simplemente, se había ido al cielo, y que si un niño preguntaba o se burlaba de él, le dijera que su papá estaba arriba, cuidándolo. Tiempo después le expliqué cómo había muerto Federico, y ya ve, lo tomó bien y hasta sigue diciéndo que su papá descansa en pez.

—Claro. Doña Florinda, si me permite la indiscreción… ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a vivir a esta vecindad?

La mujer lo mira un momento, preguntándose si será buena idea contarle esa parte de su vida, esa que ha tratado de ocultar durante esos años. Al fin sonríe con tristeza, ya no puede ocultarle nada al hombre del que se ha enamorado.

—Porque Federico se fue sin dejarnos nada, profesor. Para serle sincera, yo no tenía una buena relación con mis suegros. Cuando me casé con Federico rompieron todos los lazos con él. Lo que el ganaba en la marina, sin embargo, nos alcanzaba para vivir bien. Cuando murió comencé a recibir la pensión que el gobierno otorga a las familias de aquellos que mueren en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero comprenderá que no es mucho, y yo tenía un hijo pequeño.

"Fue entonces que mis suegros pretendieron quitarme a Quico, diciéndo que yo no podría mantenerlo. No se imagina el miedo que sentí al saber que me podrían separar de lo que más quiero en éste mundo, profesor—. Las lágrimas aparecen en rostro de doña Florinda. El profesor, atento como es, le da un pañuelo—. Gracias. Pues sí, decidí dejar todo. Después de todo yo sola no podía mantener la casa que teníamos, así que la vendí. Con ese dinero huí profesor, huí con mi niño, y llegué a este lugar.

"Esta vecindad no será lo mejor que hay, pero al menos sé que aquí mis suegros, si todavía viven, no se atreverán a buscar. Quico vive ajeno a todo eso, y yo sólo quiero que crezca sano y feliz.

—Doña Florinda, es usted la mujer más admirable que he conocido— dice el hombre. Y lo hace sinceramente, ahora puede decir que la quiere más.

—Bueno, profesor— vuelve a sonreír doña Florinda, cohibida—, mejor hablemos de otras cosas. ¿No iba a preguntarme algo sobre Quico?

—Ah, sí. Pero no, no tiene importancia.

—Bueno. Entonces planeemos lo del día de campo.

El profesor Jirafales sonríe. Ya tendrá otra ocasión para preguntarle si sabe a qué se debe el comportamiento de Quico y la Chilindrina.

Quico está tan aburrido que piensa que en cualquier momento se caerá dormido. ¿El barril del Chavo será cómodo? Se dirigue a averiguarlo, al fin y al cabo el Chavo no está. Últimamente desaparece muy seguido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Quico?

La voz lo detiene cuando ya tiene una pierna dentro del barril, se gira y encuentra la cara pecosa de la Chilindrina, ¿cuántas pecas tendrá? Saca la pierna y se le ocurre una idea.

—¡Chilindrina! Qué milagro que vienes por acá… ¿gustas tomar una tacita de café?

—¿Qué?— pregunta la niña confundida, a lo mejor Quico ya llegó al límite de la bobería.

—Ay, Chilindrina, ¿no me dijiste que ibamos a actuar como novios?

—Ah, vaya. Bueno, no teniendo nada mejor qué hacer… Ejem, ¡Oh, Quico! ¿No será mucha molestia?

—Ninguna, pase usted.

—Después de usted.

Y ambos rien divertidos. Don Ramón sale de casa a colgar un par de camisetas que ha lavado para el trabajo. Repara en los niños, los ha escuchado imitar al maistro longániza y a la vieja chancluda.

—Chilindrina, ¿qué están haciendo?— pregunta a su hija, temeroso de que lo bruto sea contagioso y su hija haya quedado infectada.

—Estamos juegando, papi.

—Ma, pos´ ora, ¿y están jugando a los idiotas o qué?

—No, don Ramón. Estamos jugando a que somos el profesor Jirafales y mi mami— responde Quico inocentemente.

Don Ramón lo mira con esos ojos gatunos, como evalúandolo. Luego a su hija.

—Chilindrina, ¿no te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que juegues a los los idiotas? ¡Y menos con uno de verdad!

—…¡No me simpatiza!— le grita Quico un minuto después, es que no había entendido.

* * *

**N/A.** _Bueno, creo que me he visto bastante amargada jijijiji. Vale, volviendo a leer el fic me doy cuenta de que sí, también tiene un poco de humor. Gracias por hacérmelo ver._

_Mi profundo agradecimiento a Dvaita, Rwana, Alex y a todos aquellos que leen éste fic. _

_Un beso y hasta la próxima!_

**Látex.**


End file.
